


肛门指检（点梗）

by 99_told_you



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_told_you/pseuds/99_told_you
Summary: sbss群满50人时的点梗看名字应该就知道这写的是啥了😂





	肛门指检（点梗）

做肛门指检的时候什么情况最尴尬？遇见前男友？遇见曾经的暗恋对象？

这虽然不是前男友，也并不算严格意义上的暗恋对象，但小天狼星觉得这也足够尴尬了。

西弗勒斯·斯内普，中学时期小天狼星不为人知早夭的初恋，也是后期迅速蜕变成的死对头。要如何定义西弗勒斯？小天狼星给西弗勒斯的定义在大部分情况下是不愿提起的死敌，在小部分情况或者偶尔的梦中，西弗勒斯会变成小天狼星的恋人。当然关于这部分他从未和别人提起过，甚至他自己也非常想忽略，可惜有时候你越用力去遗忘的东西，越会深深扎根在记忆里，当他看见那被口罩遮住半张脸的男人时，那些不算美好但也不太糟的回忆一股脑的涌入，惊讶还未足一秒，小天狼星的头皮就开始发麻。

天知道小天狼星自从高中毕业后就没有再遇见西弗勒斯了，有人说他大学没念完就退学了，有人说他回母校教书了，还有人说他混得很好已经娶妻生子了，总之那些都是听说而已。去他妈的不靠谱的传言，为什么没有人说过这家伙去做医生了呢？还他妈是肛肠科的？

已经在警局工作了三年的小天狼星，每年都会来体检，这是他第一次遇见西弗勒斯，那场面尴尬的可以写进历史了。当然看上去尴尬又紧张的人只有小天狼星自己而已。哦，西弗勒斯当然不紧张，一会儿要脱裤子被人用手指捅来捅去的人又不是他！

西弗勒斯带着一副白口罩，遮住了他的大半张脸和标志性的大鼻子。该死的就算遮的这么严实，小天狼星还是确定这就是西弗勒斯斯内普，这双略带着戏谑的眼睛告诉小天狼星，说不定这家伙正在口罩后面偷笑呢！

小天狼星假装环顾着四周，脑内不停的在想要不要和他打个招呼？毕竟同学一场，总不能装作不认识吧。只是要如何开口？“嗨，西弗勒斯！你还记得我么？小天狼星布莱克，毁了你整个中学时代的家伙！”他敢肯定西弗勒斯会很乐意走过来，像一个许久未见的老朋友那样给自己个拥抱，然后把剪刀捅进他的心脏里！搅来搅去！这不行……我们俩之间根本没什么交情可言。

“脱下裤子”低沉的男声来自戴口罩的西弗勒斯。

“啊？！”小天狼星想要叙个旧的念头顿时烟消云散了，他惊讶的瞪圆了眼睛。

“怎么？你想让我帮你脱么，当然我并不介意。”西弗勒斯一边说着一边换上了一副新手套。

“不，不用了，我自己来。”小天狼星由衷的希望这场折磨可以快点结束。

“nice butt。”

“什么！！”小天狼星吓得差一点提上裤子跳起。

“放松，我看你好像很紧张，和你开个玩笑。”西弗勒斯耸了下肩，表情看着既正经又无辜。

这能放松吗！西弗勒斯这家伙肯定认出我了，不然不可能开这么恶劣的玩笑！

“……你和每个人都这么说？”小天狼星不知道自己为什么要这样问，这听上去简直像是吃醋的女学生……

“不，你确实长了一个好看的屁股。”西弗勒斯唯一露在外面的眼睛，因为太过明显的笑意变得弯弯的。

该死的……小天狼星开始担心接下来的指检了……

不是谁都有勇气在曾经的暗恋对象面前撅起屁股等着被检查。

检查还没开始，小天狼星已经怀念起之前那位长着深深法令纹的中年女医生了，虽然每次她检查结束后，小天狼星总是被弄得非常疼，但无论是男是女，疼或不疼，现在只要不是西弗勒斯是谁都好。

西弗勒斯在小天狼星走进来那一刻就认出他来了，曾经迷死全校所有女生的小天狼星布莱克。当然现在那张脸依旧迷人，只可惜西弗勒斯对这张漂亮脸蛋的回忆可不怎么美好。学生时代西弗勒斯一直搞不懂，为什么小天狼星不像其他正值青春期的男生那样到处追求小姑娘，或者欺负那些瘦小的木头脑袋男孩？这个各方面都挺正常的男孩不知道哪儿出了问题，偏偏和他过不去。小天狼星的恶作剧层出不穷，每天都能想出全新的整人方法。但是西弗勒斯并不是好欺负的那一类，他们两个都非常努力的想让对方的校园生活变得更艰难。

这些事情过去太久了，久到西弗勒斯看见小天狼星的那一秒，并不是十年前他自己曾经默默发誓要恨小天狼星一辈子时那种怨愤的心情。第一反应是惊讶，没想到这家伙长大后变得更加好看了，而且屁股可真翘，看来他曾经的诅咒一点用也没有。

看着小天狼星一脸紧张的样子，成功的激活了西弗勒斯心里的恶魔，今天他将有一个完美的复仇！

身外一名医生西弗勒斯最起码的医德还是有的，为了避免小天狼星受伤，他在手上涂了厚厚的一层润滑油。虽然涂好了润滑，但也许是因为小天狼星有些紧张，西弗勒斯手指刚开始的进入过程有点困难。

“深呼吸，放松。你好好配合我，我们也好早些结束。”

“闭嘴……”小天狼星从没觉得人生如此艰难。  
西弗勒斯的手指在他的直肠内摸索着，那是西弗勒斯的手指，小天狼星记得它们，苍白、修长、骨节有些突出，他曾经幻想过将它们握在掌心里，它们摸上去应该是微凉的。事实证明它们的温度确实偏低，小天狼星在西弗勒斯的手指伸进他身体的瞬间打了一个寒战。

西弗勒斯没有小天狼星心想的那样，预谋进行一场粗鲁的报复，西弗勒斯手指动作非常的轻柔，小天狼星因为紧张而收紧的肌肉逐渐放松。他不断地逼迫自己拼命想正着手处理的案件，用来转移注意力。

西弗勒斯感觉指尖的阻力开始减小，他开始缓缓的向内部探去。

在被碰到某一小块区域时，小天狼星的括约肌不自觉的收缩了一下，忽然一阵非常舒服的感觉像电流一样从他的大脑中散开，就好像有感应似的，西弗勒斯开始轻轻的围绕着他身体里那一小块摩挲。

小天狼星并不是第一次做肛门指检，以前曾帮他做检查的中年妇女的手法和西弗勒斯完全不同，西弗勒斯这简直是像在跟他调情一样！

随着西弗勒斯手指的触摸，一股想要射精般的快感从小天狼星与西弗勒斯接触的那一点开始，从尾椎骨沿着脊柱传达至他身体的每一个细胞。他的呼吸不自觉的开始加重，小天狼星想张口阻止西弗勒斯继续在他身体里点火的行为，可是这实在是太舒服了，他张了张嘴，却没发出任何声音。

小天狼星知道男人有前列腺高潮，但他没经历过，西弗勒斯给他带来一种全新的体验，怪不得他的前任们会在床上放肆的呻吟尖叫。从后庭蔓延的快感一股一股的，像海浪般持续的冲击着他的脑袋，他的阴茎直挺挺的贴在小腹上，已经湿的一塌糊涂，为了不发出任何奇怪的声音，小天狼星忍得非常辛苦。

就在他感觉自己下一刻就要射精的瞬间，西弗勒斯嗖的一下拔出了手指。

“很好没有什么问题，你有一个健康的前列腺，布莱克先生。”

小天狼星知道自己在上学期间表现的像一个十足的混球，他那时总爱在西弗勒斯身上搞恶作剧，他有时也想过他和西弗勒斯不应该走到那一步的，也会责怪自己太过任性，西弗勒斯不该承受那些对中学生而言有些过分的游戏。直到今天……他发现西弗勒斯那家伙也真是个不折不扣的混蛋！

詹姆总会说小天狼星做事冲动不计后果的性格会带来很多麻烦，尤其他现在身为一名刑警，很多时候不可以由着性子乱来。但一个人性格怎么会因为好友的几句抱怨就轻易改变。

小天狼星将西弗勒斯按到在检查床上的时候，他连裤子都没提，湿漉漉的阴茎抵在西弗勒斯的胯骨上。

“小天狼星，你在做什么？”

西弗勒斯脸上并没有多惊慌，这让小天狼星仅有的一点点担心也消失了。

“做你刚刚对我做的事，只不过我不用手。”小天狼星有些迫不及待的解着西弗勒斯白大褂上的扣子。

“在做这种事儿之前都不问问你的床伴同不同意吗？你简直像一只发了情的狗。”西弗勒斯一贯嘲讽的口气却令小天狼星更加兴奋。

“别装了我知道你也想要，大家都是成年人了，就让以前不愉快的回忆统统见鬼去吧，把这当做一个新的开始。”小天狼星手上没停，他惊喜的发现西弗勒斯今天没有系皮带。

“那还真是个相当有趣的开始。”西弗勒斯配合着小天狼星脱掉自己的裤子，把润滑油挤在手上帮自己扩张。

他们之间的性爱比小天狼星想象的更激烈。

就在西弗勒斯进行自我扩张的时候，小天狼星耐心早已耗尽，他迫不及待的挺进，感觉到西弗勒斯的手指还呆在里面。

突如其来的进入让西弗勒斯吃痛的呜咽了一下，他恶狠狠地骂了一句脏话，报复似的咬在小天狼星的脖子上，应该挺疼的，但小天狼星并不是很在乎。

“抱歉。”小天狼星从下面抽出西弗勒斯的手指，攥在手里，就像他以前幻想过那样。

还没准备好的后穴紧的让小天狼星不太舒服，“嘿，深呼吸，放松一点，你好好配合我……”

这话似乎有些熟悉，“所以你也好快点结束？这可不是我期待的样子。”西弗勒斯嘴上虽不饶人，但下身配合的向上抬起，收紧抵在小天狼星臀部的腿。

“哦，操！”小天狼星低下头凶狠的吻着西弗勒斯，胯下快速的抽送起来。

单人的检查床在俩个人的身下吱呀的响，西弗勒斯不得不偏过头大口的喘息，小天狼星每一次的挺入都深的可怕，西弗勒斯溢出一阵呻吟，让小天狼星不由的伸手掰弄西弗勒斯的臀瓣，他揉捏着西弗勒斯的屁股，阴茎在西弗勒斯的身体里卖力的挺进。

“哦，干……”小天狼星的声音夹杂着粗重的喘息，湿热的呼吸撒在俩个人之间。

西弗勒斯不满这被动的姿势，他支起身子想坐到检查床边，刚挺起的身子似乎引起了小天狼星的不满，他双手用力箍住西弗勒斯的肩膀，重新把西弗勒斯按在了检查床上，那力道像要把他钉在上面。

“别……乱动。”小天狼星向上用力的顶了一下，西弗勒斯忍住了呻吟，用力抓着床边的手有些颤抖，“哈……松开……嗯，我的肩膀……”西弗勒斯的声音被顶的破碎不堪。

汗水让两人身体变得湿滑，西弗勒斯的阴茎被他们俩的身体夹在中间，粘腻的体液在糊在小腹上。

小天狼星忽然伸手搂住西弗勒斯的后背，将他从检查床上抱了下来，西弗勒斯顺从得过转身去爬在床边，没有任何言语的沟通，俩人的身体配合的默契。

中途转换了一次姿势后，小天狼星抽插的速度突然变得更快了，西弗勒斯的身体在下面抖得厉害，颤动从他们结合的部位传递给小天狼星，他弯下腰贴在西弗勒斯身上，他能感受到西弗勒斯的呼吸，心跳，体温，刚刚微凉的身体现在已经变得火热。

“操我，快！”西弗勒斯呼吸已经变得凌乱起来，他知道自己就快到极限。

小天狼星感觉他们相连的位置好像在燃烧，他额头上的血管凸起，汗水从发间滴落在西弗勒斯的背上，他快而猛地进行着最后的冲刺，把一切理智全部抛下，他感觉到西弗勒斯身体的紧绷，快要到了，小天狼星的手绕到身前握住了西弗勒斯的阴茎来回撸动着，他感觉下面的身体一僵，西弗勒斯的背向后弓起，重重的抽搐了一下，他眼前闪过一片白光，高潮的尖叫被紧咬的嘴唇封在喉咙里。

忽然收紧的后穴让小天狼星也迅速到达高潮，他拔出分身射在了西弗勒斯被捏的有些发红的屁股上。

筋疲力尽的俩人挤在一张窄小的检查床上喘着粗气。

“如果我要是会魔法多好，一念咒身上就干爽了。”小天狼星累的头都不想转。“麻烦把旁边的矿泉水递给我好吗？”

“我们已经熟到可以交流事后幻想了吗？”西弗勒斯先给自己灌了几口水后才将水瓶递给了小天狼星。

“我刚刚不是已经深入了解你了，我猜这算很熟了吧？”小天狼星捡起扔到地上的体恤往身上套。

西弗勒斯也恢复的很快，待小天狼星系好皮带转过身时，那件有些褶皱的白大褂又回到了他身上。西弗勒斯走到桌前撕下一张便利贴将自己的号码写在了上面，小天狼星歪头看他写完，抽走了西弗勒斯手里的笔，又撕了张便签写下了自己的电话号码。

“虽然顺序搞反了，但我觉得我们可以好好沟通一下。”小天狼星折好便签放进口袋里，露出足够迷人的微笑。

“看在你老二的份上我想我真是没有拒绝的理由。”西弗勒斯拿起消毒喷剂，想盖过屋里的体液味。

“嗯，你明天有没有空？”

“下午5点之后。”

“很好。”已经走到门口的小天狼星突然回头冲着西弗勒斯说道，“顺道一提，你也有个好看的屁股。”

看到西弗勒斯的脸色不是很好，小天狼星好奇的回过头，看见了门口面色绯红的小护士，和目瞪口呆等待下一个体检的詹姆……


End file.
